Many containers are provided with tamper-resistant devices to resist refilling of contents in the containers. For example, a beverage container can include a fitment that renders the container non-refillable, so as to impede efforts to refill the container with inferior products. U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,811 illustrates a container of this type.
A general object of the present disclosure, in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure, is to provide a container including an attachment ring for a container that may be used as an anchor to non-removably secure a fitment to the container, as a use-evident indicator carried by the container to indicate that the container has been opened and/or that original liquid product has been dispensed from the container, and/or as a tamper-indicator to evidence efforts to tamper with the package via breakage of the container.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A product in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure includes a container including a neck having an interior passage, and a ring non-removably coupled to the container neck.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a method of producing a product that includes (a) flowing liquid into a container having a neck, and (b) non-removably coupling a fitment into the neck of the container via an attachment ring to render the product tamper-evident.